


Everything Else

by nikkisunshine



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Amity doesn't know how to handle her feelings, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cast Party, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I promise I'll make it up to her, LMP Amity, Lumity, Luz is a fool but we love her, One-Sided Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Showmance, Some Fluff, Some angst, and they were CASTMATES, oh my god they were castmates, some Amity whump at the beginning IM SORRY, theatre romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisunshine/pseuds/nikkisunshine
Summary: After an unfortunate Shakespeare Competition, a one-sided rivalry forms between Luz and Amity, but when they are cast as co-stars in the same musical, who's to say what will happen?This fic is pretty Amity-centric bc we know she has a lot of stuff to work out emotion-wise lmao. It can be a bit heavy at times but Luz is an angel who helps to keep it light ;.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Everything Else

Luz Noceda was ridiculous.

Amity knew it from the moment she stumbled into the green room of the all-state Shakespeare competition with a neck ruff, tights, and a rubber skull that was undoubtedly fished from the bottom of a drug store bargain bin.

“Oop! HAHA musta tripped over the doorframe,” Luz said, more to herself than anything. She dug around in her pocket to produce a crumpled sheet of paper that she hastily tried to smooth out and cleared her throat.

“To be! Or not to be, that is the, uhh” she squinted at the paper “the QUESTION!”

Amity’s eyebrows arched in surprise. _She’s still learning her lines?_ Amity had had hers memorized for months. She started learning it the first day her theatre class announced the assignment and spent countless hours rehearsing it in front of her mirror, perfecting her pitch and tweaking her facial expressions until she was sure it was flawless. She had won for the last two years, as a sophomore and a junior, but failed to place in the finals. As a senior, this was her last chance. This was it. It had to be it. 

She walked up to the green room mirror to make sure that she looked presentable, like someone worthy of winning. “Amity, you got this,” she said quietly, under her breath as she adjusted the satin ribbon in her hair “Don’t you dare mess this up. You can't place fifth, fourth, or even second. Blights always come in first--”

“Do you usually give yourself a pep talk before going on stage?” asked a voice behind her. Amity whipped around with furrowed brows, preparing to unleash a scathing rebuttal, but she came face to face with round brown eyes and pretty lips parted in confusion. Pure curiosity. “Is that what most people do before they perform? I’m pretty new to all this, so I’m not really sure how to go about it.”

“I don't know if most people do, but I do,” Amity sighed, brushing phantom lint off of her black velvet skirt. “I come from a family where the arts and education are everything, where the only thing that matters at the end of the day is winning. None of it matters unless you have a medal you can hold in your hand. This competition may seem like a joke to you,” she said, her gaze raking over the other girl’s ruffled collar, “but it certainly isn't to me.”

“Oh, it isn't to me either,” Luz said, eyes wide and sincere as she juggled the skull from hand to hand. “Does it seem like it’s a joke to me? Oh God, are the tights too much? They're too much aren't they” 

Against her will, Amity smiled lightly. “Not if they help you get into character. I’m Amity, by the way.” 

The girl grinned. “I’m Luz, Luz Noceda.”

Amity stuck out a hand awkwardly and Luz held the skull under her arm as she took it Amity’s hand in both of hers. “Oh, I am so glad to meet you Amity, it's so nice to make a friend here!!”

With her gaze locked in Luz’s amber eyes and her hand clasped in hers, she felt a funny fluttering sensation in her stomach that made her drop the handshake with a blush. “Yeah,” she breathed and then softly cleared her throat. “Nice to make a friend,” she parroted lamely.

“Are you one of the first ones up? I’m number 4” said Luz, tapping her feet together nervously. “It’s my lucky number, I hope that’s a good sign!” 

“I’m 37,” Amity grimaced, “The last one. Waiting all that time is just gonna make me even more nervous”

“Nah don’t be,” said Luz, who tapped her arm playfully. “You got this”

The look in her eyes was so earnest and kind that Amity had to look away. “Than-thanks,” she said softly, rubbing her arm where Luz had tapped. “You too,”

Luz smiled and opened her mouth as if she were to say something else, but then a tired looking lady with graying hair and wire-rimmed spectacles stepped through the green room door. “Performers! Let’s go out to the theatre,” she said on an exhale as she gestured vaguely through the open frame. Luz smiled at Amity and her fingers brushed against Amity’s as they walked together towards the door, which made her cheeks burn. “AH AH!” the lady said to the horde of rushing. “In the order that you’re gonna be performing in.”

Luz’s face fell comically. “Shoot. I guess we can’t sit together then.”

Luz waved sadly as she walked to the front of a crude line that was forming at the door and Amity felt her heart sink. She felt strangely drawn to the girl. She sighed as she hung around the back of the room to allow the line to materialize in front of her so she could join in at the end.

\--

The moment Luz walked onto the stage and the spotlight hit her, Amity felt herself holding her breath. Her dark hair gleamed almost purple in the light, and her eyes looked like liquid honey.

“Hi guys,” Luz said confidently “my name's Luz and today I'm gonna perform Hamlet’s famous monologue ‘to be, or not to be.” 

Amity cringed. You were supposed to give the act and scene of the monologue, not just refer to it by the first few lines, but Luz seemed unphased as she closed her eyes and cleared her throat confidently.

“To be… Or … NOT to be,” Luz began theatrically, staring straight at the skull with a kind of fierce determination. “That is the question…”

Luz was electrifying on stage. Although without classical training, she had a natural talent to perfectly balance drama with a faint essence of humor, taking it just seriously enough to imbue rich authenticity, but keeping it light enough to avoid melodrama. The words fell from her mouth like bright cotton candy clouds as they dissolved into the air and left behind a lingering atmosphere of sweetness. Amity’s heart was racing just being in the same space as her. At the end of her monologue, while everyone applauded, Luz’s eyes brightened. She scanned the audience and caught eyes with Amity and winked.

Amity was glad her blush was hidden by dim theatre lights.

Thirty-two performances later, and Amity was the one ready to go on. She was trying to steady her nerves, as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths of the chill air backstage, which always smelled like some mixture of sawdust and dried paint. A familiar smell, like that of her community theatre. The smell of home, the place where her soul and mind spilled out of their rigid holding cell to make strange and beautiful shapes. She opened her eyes. She was ready.

She walked onstage with as much confidence as she could assemble and looked at the panel of judges.

“Hello,” she said calmly, the cool tones of her voice bouncing back to her in a soft echo. “My name is Amity Blight and I will be performing Desdemona’s monologue from Othello, act four, scene two, line 175.” She closed her eyes and looked down to get into character.

“O good Iago,

What shall I do to win my lord again?

Good friend, go to him; for, by this light of heaven,

I know not how I lost him. Here I kneel--”

As she knelt, she made the mistake of looking up. She saw a faint green glow in the audience. Without realizing it, her mind’s focus had shifted entirely to deciphering what this mysterious, unearthly object was. It almost looked like a glow in the dark toy.

“H-Here I kneel…” A glow in the dark toy at a theatre?

“Um, I kneel, here…” her mind suddenly snapped into place. It glows in the dark. The skull. The prop that that pretty girl brought to help her perform.

 _Oh, God._ To help her _perform._

Like some sick slideshow, images of Luz flashed through her mind in rapid succession. Her electric energy while performing, the way she squinted her eyes when she laughed, her wink, and the look on her face when she first spoke to her, eyes wide and parted lips, just a breath away from her. _She_ was in the audience watching. And Amity’s mind was painted white, a barren wasteland. Every line of her carefully memorized monologue had been completely erased.

“Um--- uh, uhmmm,” Amity was just _there_ , kneeling on the ground, arms grasping for any sense of coherency, anything tangible, solid, _real._

“It's ok, sweetheart, it happens all the time,” the gray-haired lady said from the judge’s table. She looked ghoulish with the lamplight reflecting onto her face as she closed her notepad, a spectre of death, a vision of the end.

“No, no, I _know_ it,” Amity said, as tears of frustration began to prickle behind her eyelids. “I can _do_ this.”

But now, she was more shaken up than before, and any hope of retrieving the monologue was gone. She let out a sob. Loud, raw, embarrassing, _real._ This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I-I-I…” her chin trembled. She ran offstage, tripping a little bit as she got up from her kneel, and didn’t dare look back, not at the judges, or Luz, the green light, _nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in my drafts, this fic is called "to simp or not to simp"💀💀
> 
> also THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR AMITY I PROMISE!!! i will not do my girl dirty, i love her far too much <33
> 
> I would love to hear what you think of it so far!! :.) pls leave a comment if you'd like!!!


End file.
